The technology relates to a control apparatus of an all-wheel drive vehicle. In particular, the technology relates to a control apparatus of an all-wheel drive vehicle that is mounted with an automatic transmission having a parking mechanism that locks an output shaft.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H09-152031 discloses a control apparatus of an automatic transmission that includes a locking device designed to mechanically stop rotation of an output shaft when a parking range is selected. The control apparatus includes a friction engagement member that comes into engagement with the output shaft to stop the rotation when the parking range is selected, and a device that gradually releases the engagement of the friction engagement member when shifting is performed from the parking range to any other range. According to the control apparatus of the automatic transmission disclosed in JP-A No. H09-152031, the friction engagement member is gradually released when the shifting is performed from the parking range to any other range and the locking device is released, preventing the output shaft from being released immediately. This in turn prevents abrupt rotation of the output shaft even when torsional torque is accumulated in a power transmission system including the output shaft, making it possible to prevent occurrence of shock, vibration, etc. attributed to the torsional torque.